Dance lesson
by Naiatra Equatron
Summary: A new kind of interest sparks within our young Tigress and she is eager to try it out. Sadly, she finds out she isn't good at it. Shifu is well aware of this but isn't quite brave enough to approach her. But after some encouragement from Oogway the red panda finally gives in and will now teach the little tiger cub the art of dancing!


**I'm back and with another KFP one-shot!**

**Featuring Tigress and Shifu of course, XD**

**Before anything, I would like to thank the following people who reviewed my previous story: **

**Alpha Tiger, Dark Shade 75, ****KFP-Fan****, ****Crazy****, Joe5, ****Agnez****, ****WhiteSkyCloud****, ****M4dg4rl****, ****Tigress137****, ****dersired-hanyou-aly****, and ****Dreams-Of-Ash**

**Thank you so much guys! I'm happy to hear that my English is good, I'm trying my very best to master it. I hope I can someday.**

**And now...on with the one-shot! **

**I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

* * *

**Dance lessons**

"1, and 2, and 3, and 4, and 5..." Tigress recited as she strode from side to side on ample space of her bedroom, "and 6, and 7, and..." she stopped momentarily, noticing she made an error.

She sighed depressingly. "Why can't I get this right?"

For how many hours Tigress had been practicing the simple steps of basic dance, but did not progress so far. She still lingered on the point where she started. It never did come to Tigress' mind to try and learn it. But when the tiger cub saw a couple just earlier, when she went down the village, it sparked an interest inside her.

She was utterly fascinated. The elegance they used on flourishing a movement, how they glided, using every inch of space that was theirs alone, and the perfect rhythm they had with the music. Bystanders gathered all around and witnessed the display. Clapping by the end of the performance as the performer's gratefully bow their heads.

It was amazing! How something simple like that could actually draw a person into a world of her own making! She wanted to try it. She wanted to try it too.

And since it was her day off, she decided she would practice it inside her room where no one would watch. It seemed easy at first, but when Tigress tried it, she got confused not knowing which foot to step or draw back.

"Let's try it again," she said. Taking deep breaths, she started from the very beginning.

* * *

"How long are you just going to stand and watch, my friend?" Oogway said quietly, creeping behind the eavesdropping red panda.

Shifu blinked in surprise as if he was a criminal caught in a wrong act. He jerked his head to face his master. It wasn't a surprise that his super-hearing ability does not work on his master. He is Oogway after all.

"Master Oogway," Shifu greeted, punching his fist into his open palm as he bowed. "I was just passing by," he told him, standing indignantly, and displaying innocence. He didn't want his master to think that he is acting unprofessional by spying on his student.

Oogway chuckled. He clearly knew it was more than that. He spared Tigress a glance, peeking through the little opening on the door of her room which Shifu also used to observe the little tiger cub. "It seems your knew students is having a bit of trouble, eh, Shifu?" Oogway said.

Shifu returned his attention to his young student, who is indeed, having difficulty on perfecting a simple task. "She possesses many talents," Shifu admitted, almost against his will, "but dancing certainly isn't one of them."

"Indeed," Oogway agreed. Tigress made another stop as she acknowledged another one of her mistakes. She didn't give up, though, she began again. "We could make it one of her talents, though," said Oogway, stroking his chin as an idea struck his mind like a flash of lightning.

Shifu furrowed his brows as he stared at his master with a perplexed expression, "What do you mean, master," Shifu asked.

Oogway's smile turned mischievous. He leaned beside his ear, "Teach her."

"What?"

His eyes widened as he almost shouted his words. He looked at Tigress to see if she overheard his outburst. It greatly relieved him to know she hasn't. _Thank goodness, _Shifu sighed.

He turned his head to his master, "With all due respect master," he said bowing, "I don't think dancing has any relevance to her training." He explained.

"True," Oogway said, "but you can consider it as a way to improve her fluid movements?"

"There are other exercises that are better and more effective," Shifu said.

"Ah, Shifu, there's no harm in trying?" Oogway persisted.

"There might be master, master. You'll ever know,"

"There might not be, Shifu. You'll never know," Oogway said, mimicking his voice.

_Thud._

The sound of body-hitting-floor interrupted the two. Peeking again, they saw that Tigress had fallen to the floorboards, face-first. She pushed herself up, dusting the dirt that clung on her training clothes. She did not stop.

"You have to admire her persistence," Oogway remarked.

Shifu sighed. There's no denying her determination. That does not surprise him. Before he adopted her, during the days he was still teaching her how to control her strength, the glint of eagerness to learn was abundant in her youthful eyes. Even after multiple failures, her warrior spirit remained strong and profound.

Shifu actually thought about it. He does know a few steps...and it was her day off. Perhaps he could—No! His lessons revolve entirely on the art of kung fu, not dancing. Teaching her with this newly-found interest means opening up to her. And that was something he's been trying to avoid since she arrived. It was foolish considering the thought. He should have known better.

He looked at his student.

What about Tigress? Here she is, doing her very best to perfect the simple art of dancing but couldn't. He couldn't just stand and watch when there is something he could do? _Ugh! Shifu, this is what exactly brought you to this mess, _he groaned mentally; _don't let another one of your weaker sides get the better of you!_

"Go on Shifu." Oogway placed an encouraging claw atop his fellow master's shoulder, gesturing him to do what is need to be done.

"But—

"Teach her," Oogway did not let him finish, "Just give it a try."

From the old turtle, Shifu shifted his gaze towards the little cub who tripped on her foot when she tried to do a twirl, falling on the wooden floor again. But like her previous failures, she did not give up.

"Master I..." Shifu wasn't able to finish his words as he was brought into a pause when he turned to face his master. Only that the old turtle was no longer there to greet him; he stared at empty space. He was gone.

Now what was he going to do?

Oogway was firm about him teaching Tigress how to dance. And he isn't in the right place to disobey Oogway. He gave his orders, more like suggestion, nevertheless meant to be followed.

Shifu took the deepest breath he ever did in his life, readying himself for he is about to do.

* * *

_Thud._

Tigress had just about enough of her facing always making direct contact with the floor. She's done it more than she could count and still couldn't get it right. What was she doing wrong?

She lifted herself and rubbed her face as she stood her tallest, ready to give it another go. She will not stop until she masters the steps even if it means it will take her all afternoon.

Sucking air from her nose, she took it from the very beginning. But as she turned backwards, she stiffened as the figure of a red panda stood before her, in perfect composure.

"Master Shifu!" Tigress blurted out, drawing her hands behind her back. "I was just practicing da—I mean—I—um," she stammered.

"What you're doing will only lead you to nowhere," Shifu plainly said.

Tigress was stunned. She was expecting something else from her master. At first sight of him she would have expected that he was looking at her with a stern expression and will shortly scold her for doing something without his permission. What's going on?

"What?" she asked confused.

Shifu walked closer to her, his hands behind his back, stopping just a few feet from where she stood. "If you're going to learn how to dance, you have to do it the proper way," Shifu told her, using all his willpower to push the words out of his mouth.

Tigress was taken aback by Shifu's statement. Her heart skipped a beat as she continued to gaze at her master with disbelieving eyes. She did not trust her eyes or her ears to deliver her accurate perceptions; they could be merely the very product of her imagination. But she very well knew that both senses did not lie, or her head to produce any reverie for her just to lift up her hope.

Analysing Shifu's words carefully, she was still led to the same conclusion: Shifu's teaching her how to dance! She can't believe it! Her adopted father is going to teach her!

It took all her willpower to repress a smile, though she allowed her lips to form a small one, she did not brighten it up for Shifu to notice her excitement.

She was mistakenly wrong.

Shifu could sense the excitement burning in her soul. He could see it in her eyes, the twinkling evidence of her obvious euphoric joy. And he couldn't deny the fact that the feeling is somewhat mutual. He could also feel a slight tinge of happiness in the corners of his heart. He mustered all his might to avoid smiling.

Shifu cleared his throat, snapping both of them from their thoughts. "Let us begin."

He made a starting position, "Watch carefully," he told his student. He demonstrated the one Tigress had been working on these past few hours: the basic waltz. As he did so, he noticed the astonishment in her ruby eyes as he moved with ease, marvelling over the elegant flow of his body. He felt slightly embarrassed by what he's doing. If anyone would see him moving this way, they would surely be surprised either because he's doing something beyond his profession and think it seemed funny or because they discovered there are other things he can master aside from kung fu alone.

Shifu stopped and turned to his student. "Now you try."

Tigress gulped. She did not know if she'll do one as well as Shifu did, it made her nervous. But despite the subduing power of her own fears, she executed the steps. She felt uncomfortable with Shifu around. She feared he would be disappointed if she couldn't get it right at first try.

Tigress bumped her left foot with her right which made her lose footing, but still continued. "Like that?" Tigress asked in anticipation when she was done.

Shifu shook his head. Tigress felt devastated. _At least I didn't tumble this time._

"Try again," Shifu said.

Tigress did. When she finished she looked at Shifu if she properly did it this time. He still has this unsatisfied expression on his face which said otherwise. She felt more anxious than ever.

Shifu told her to try again, and she did, but failed. And so it went on. Shifu repeated the same movements over and over but Tigress failed at each attempt. Thankfully Shifu hasn't lost patience with her and was willing to continue the tutorial despite Tigress falling efforts.

They rested for five minutes to regain their energy for another session that may go on for another couple of hours. Tigress sat on her bed while Shifu remained standing, having thoughts to himself.

_This is ridiculous, _Shifu thought, shaking his head lightly, _we're going nowhere. Oogway should have been a much better candidate than me. Not to mention patience that may go on for a long time—_he sighed_—he should've thought her instead. _

He glanced at Tigress who was sitting on her bed, seeming to be on the verge of admitting defeat. The flames that were once bright and full of life in her eyes seemed to fade.

Once again, he found himself defeated.

An idea suddenly popped out of his mind. Embarrassing it may be but perhaps it could speed things up. "Perhaps this would help." He turned to Tigress, "Come closer, Tigress," he said. Tigress hopped from her bed, and walked closer to Shifu. When she was close enough, he held her paw with his hand and placed her free paw atop his shoulder, and put his other hand towards her waist.

Tigress froze. It felt—she couldn't explain it. It was like the once she down the village once, during the winter feast. The fathers would lead their kids in the middle of the crowd and dance with them in merriment. Smiling and laughing. Now, it felt just like that moment. It felt as if Shifu was giving her a fatherly embrace, though not totally but it still felt like it? And it was...nice.

"Follow my lead." Shifu guided her as they moved about the room, sweeping her from her feet.

It was amazing at how expertly Shifu executed the steps; Tigress would have never thought that he knows how to dance. But since he's so great at kung fu he most likely has masterful skills at dancing as well.

She struggled to keep up with her master. She got confused over the fast pacing of his feet. Her head scrambled the thoughts of which foot to use, which way to sway and what to do next.

Then she accidentally stepped on Shifu's foot, making him grunt as they were brought into a halt.

"I'm sorry master," Tigress apologized, feeling ashamed of what she did.

Shifu bit a reprimand. _Give her a chance._

He ignored her fault. "Let's try again."

They strode from space to space, with Shifu as the leader. As they did so, he could feel her paw trembling. Clearly she was nervous. She focused more on her feet that what she was doing. It would have helped her if she allowed her own body to dictate her next movements.

It seemed to go well that time when...

"Ugh!" Shifu cried feeling the force of her powerful foot press against his own.

Tigress tore herself away from her master, only to lose balance and land on her butt. Terror clouded her eyes.

She hurt Shifu! She hurt her father!

She felt disgraceful making foolish attempts on trying to learn the art of dancing. It was as simple as 1, 2, 3, and yet she couldn't even do it properly. And to think that master Shifu took the time to teach her and how does she thank him? Step on his foot because she's too much of an amateur to be able to dance!

"I'm so sorry master," she yelled unnecessarily. Hot tears swelled on her eyes as she fought them back as long as she could. But a single tear managed to escape and then later on burst free like a broken dam. She wiped them away grudgingly, enraged at herself for letting Shifu see her cry.

"I'm sorry," she repeated. She couldn't bring herself to face her master for she knew, though thick tears covering her vision, she'll see the disappointment in his eyes if she does. She already had enough of those. She couldn't take any more.

More tears fell.

Shifu sighed. He should have known that Tigress would be fragile, like most children are. She made a simple mistake. That's alright. Everyone makes mistakes. He just couldn't bring himself to say that; though the words "it's alright" are already in tip of his tongue.

_Say it, say it! _

He just can't.

Shifu mentally scolded himself for being cowardly. They were easy words to utter and yet he can't even breathe one of them as though they were different language. He knows how their correct pronunciation? Why can't he just say it?

He looked at Tigress again. She's weeping harder every minute. It hurt him to see her like this. Yes, he is capable of that emotion. Hurt. _This is a big mess. Now what am I going to do? _Tigress wiped her face with the back of her paw, her shoulder's jerking_, _sobbing loudly. _Oh, Shifu, you really did it this time._

Tigress must feel that she had failed her master, but she did nothing of the sort. He should at least let her know that.

"I'm very sorry master Shifu," Tigress said through her sobs, repeating her words for the third time, "I shouldn't have wasted your time. I'll stop right now if you want."

_Just this once, Shifu. Just this once. Be nice to her._

And so he made his decision.

Shifu walked closer to her, his footfalls at an even pace. He reached towards her and removed her paws from her face, wiping the remaining tears that are at danger to break free.

His expression was unlike Tigress had ever seen before. His eyes were soft and tender. They do not resemble the same disappointed she had been accustomed to for the past few months. The warm sensation of his touch felt blissful on her cheek as he wiped away her tears. Her heart produced its own warmth which Tigress didn't know was capable of. It was an alien feeling. But she didn't mind. It was heavenly.

"We're not done just yet," Shifu told her in a tone she would have expected he would use if he was more fatherly-like towards her. Shifu gave her an encouraging look, "Stand up."

Tigress sniffed, standing up. She looked down at her feet, still unsure of herself. "I'm really sorry, master Shifu. I promise to do better this time."

Since she wasn't looking, Shifu made a small smile. He couldn't hold it any longer. His jaw is aching already and his lips were practically begging to be stretched.

He gently—and reassuringly—took Tigress' paw again, performing a close ballroom position. "That doesn't matter now," he assured her.

She tilted her head so she could meet his eyes. Her face regained its former glow as her smile reappeared. It was heart-warming watching her do so.

Then Shifu suddenly realized that the reason she was, is because he hadn't dropped _his_ smile the moment he started it!

_Busted. _

Shifu cleared his throat as he fought back a blush. He tried to control his growing anxiety, but just seeing his sweet little girl's smile was enough to calm him down. _I guess there's no turning back now._

He allowed the smile to linger. _Oh well..._

"Let's take it from the top."

* * *

**I'm blinded from the over exposure to pure CUTENESS! *squeals for 10 whole minutes***

**I just love their daddy/daughter moments. I just wish I can be there to give them both a hug! *hugs Shifu and Tigress* Yes!**

**I didn't really made a research about Chinese folk dances, cause I thought the one we're all familiar with, like the waltz, would make it much easier for me. And besides, it'll look even cuter for both my most favourite KFP characters. **

**I also have my doubts about the whole "waltz" thing. The ancient Chinese people don't seem to perform it. *sighs* oh well, this is fiction. Anything can happen.**

**Don't know if Shifu was the dancing type, but I just couldn't resist! I really wanted to make a story where he teaches our curious little Tigress the art of dancing, and how it turns out. *squeals again***

**AWWWW, I can just imagine Shifu and Tigress waltzing. THEY LOOK SOOO CUUUUTE!**

**And yes, I know waltz is composed of only simple steps which anyone —even a child—can perform without difficulty. Well, there's the whole shifting of different positions so I thought Tigress would have trouble with that. And she is still a cub so she's likely to be confused, right? **

**Hmm. Maybe not, she is Tigress for crying out loud! The hard-core master Tigress! **

***clears throat* Sorry I'm losing myself again. He, he**

**Did I manage to keep Shifu in character? Tell me if I didn't because I'd punish myself if I've murdered his personality. The same goes with Tigress. Grrrrrrr... LOL**

**R&R please**

**Thank you. :) **


End file.
